Never Have I Ever
by doodlebabe93
Summary: Emma’s parents are going away for the weekend and Jack is gone! When Emma invites Manny and Liberty over for a sleepover, things get crazy when the whole group shows up! An interesting game of Never Have I Ever begins with the girls and their guys...
1. 1 The Girls

**Never Have I Ever**

A Degrassi fanfic

Description: Emma's parents are going away for the weekend and Jack is with his grandma! When Emma invites Manny and Liberty over for a sleepover, Manny invites Darcy and Liberty invites Ashley, Darcy invites Anya and Ashley invites Jane, Anya invites Holly J and Jane invites Mia. But that's a lot of girls for Emma's small house. Will the girls have to choose a new venue? Things get crazy when the whole group shows up, armed with sleeping gear and toothbrushes, as well as some other baggage…

The door bell rang so Emma hopped off the couch and ran over to the door. There stood Manny, a sleeping bag and suitcase in arm.

"Oh my god! I'm so excited! Are you excited?" Manny asked as she skipped through the doorway, past Emma, and bounded onto the couch.

"Manny, it's not like it's a big deal. It's just you, me and Liberty." Emma said, confused at Manny's behavior.

"Really Sean's not coming?"

"Probably not tonight. He told me he had to work late at the shop tonight," She paused, "Plus mom said no boys," She paused again and bit her lip, "Plus he doesn't know they're gone."

"He doesn't know your parents are out of town for the WHOLE WEEKEND? Why didn't you tell him?" Manny gaped.

Emma shrugged. She didn't want to tell Manny why she hadn't told Sean about this weekend. Suddenly the door bell rang and before Manny could protest, Emma ran to get it. With a breath of relief, Emma opened the door, fully expecting to see Liberty.

"Darcy? What are you doing here?"

Manny ran up behind Emma. Nervously she answered, "About that….I invited her. I thought it might be fun to have a few more people!" Manny smiled, hoping Emma would give in.

"Umm… Alright, the more the merrier!"

"Glad to hear you say that, because I brought someone with me," Liberty said as she walked up behind Darcy, who was still out side the door, "Oh hey Darce. Is that okay Em? She's in the car with our stuff."

"I guess that's fine. Who is it?" Everyone looked as a car door opened and out stepped Ashley, adjusting her shades and walking to the trunk of the car.

"Really? Really Lib? Ashley?" Manny asked bitterly.

"Sorry. Tobey said she is driving him crazy at home since her break-up with Jimmy. I felt bad." Liberty said sincerely.

"Why do you have to be so freaking moral?" Manny asked rhetorically before plopping down on the couch.

Ashley walked up behind Liberty, "Hey guys! Why are we all in the doorway?" Ashley questioned cheerily.

"Alright come on in guys." Emma sighed. The 3 girls filed past her, lugging bag after bag behind them. They followed Manny down to Emma's basement bedroom to unload their luggage.

Emma was just about to close the door when she saw another car pull up and honked.

"Who the hell else is coming?" Emma yelled downstairs to the girls.

Manny jogged up the stairs, "I didn't invite anyone else."

Liberty appeared behind her, "Me neither."

They both walked out of the stairwell and into the living room just as Ashley arrived in the basement door.

"I invited Jane." Ashley shrugged and walked into the living room as well. Everyone stared at her in confusion and shock.

"Well she seems cool and none of us really know her." Ashley justified herself as Darcy came up last and stood beside her.

"The car is a silver convertible. I know enough about Jane to know it isn't hers." Emma said matter-of-factly.

"That would be Anya." Darcy nodded.

"What? Anya?" Emma was starting to get overwhelmed.

"You guys know Anya. Anya MacPhearson." Darcy smiled, "She's really nice so I invited her." The doorbell rang.

"Great!" Emma said sarcastically. She opened the door and Anya stood there, loaded with 2 duffels. Emma was confused until Holly J pushed past Anya and Emma to get in the house.

"Sorry we're late." Anya said.

"Yeah, Anya took a wrong turn." Holly J said rudely.

"But you were driving." Anya corrected.

"It was your car." Holly J smiled.

"Who even invited you?" Manny asked as she stepped past Emma.

"Anya, of course, since Emma must have lost my invitation." Holly replied meanly.

"I did no such thing. I only invited two people! No offense to the rest of you."

"Alright well I think someone needs to leave! It's getting a little crowded in here." Darcy said pointedly to Holly J. Emma sighed and shook her head.

"No. No one is getting kicked out. When Jane gets here, that should be everyone."

"Eew. Jane? Emma, I thought you of all people might have some taste. I guess not though since you didn't even invite me." Holly J sneered.

Emma ignored her and helped Anya with taking the bags downstairs. The rest of the girls settled into the living room.

This time there was a knock at the door and Manny went to get it. She opened the door to find a very confused Mia staring at a paper with Emma's address on it.

"Is this the Nels-" Mia stopped when she looked up, "Oh hi Manny!"

"Who invited you?" Manny asked, honestly confused.

"Uh thanks Manny."

"I didn't mean it like that, I just wanna know who."

"Oh, Jane called and said Emma was having some of the girls over."

Emma came up the stairs, followed by Anya.

"Hey Mia," Emma paused, "When did you get here?"

"Just now. Can I come in?" Mia asked nervously.

Manny let her in before continuing about her arrival, "Jane invited her. Next thing you know Paige and Ellie are gonna show up."

"Don't forget Hazel." Liberty added jokingly.

"Who?" a few of the girls asked simultaneously.

Emma ignored them, "More like Jay and Sean." She glared at Manny who laughed.

"For all we know Jane could show up with Spin." Ashley pointed out.

"And Jimmy." Darcy added dumbly before being hit by Liberty. Ashley looked down and shuffled her feet a bit.

"There is not going to be enough room for all of us to sleep in the basement." Emma said, more to herself than anyone else.

"But I know where we could go." Manny suggested.

"No," Emma said flatly, "Not a chance, Manny."

"I agree with Emma." Liberty said, knowing exactly what place they meant.

"What are you talking about?" Holly J asked suspiciously.

"Ooh, juicy! Let's hear it." Mia said, plopping onto the couch to listen.

"Not an option, girls." Emma said sternly.

"I'm confused." Darcy said.

"I get it! Come on Emma, it could be fun! His place is huge!" Ashley pleaded.

"How would you know?" Manny asked.

"Somebody- somebody told me." Ashley said quietly, not wanting to mention Jimmy.

"Whose house?" Anya asked Holly J.

"Oh! A certain fella?" Mia asked, winking.

"Sean?" Darcy questioned.

"Duh." Manny said obviously.

"Your boyfriend?" Holly J finally understood.

"We should go Em. His apartment would be big enough for all of us to stay there!" Manny said.

"No way! Not gonna happen!" Emma continued to say no.

"Why not?" Holly J asked rudely.

"Maybe she doesn't want to subject him to your attitude!" Darcy yelled.

"Honestly? All of us plus Sean equals you all wanting your boyfriends to be there too! With that many people, word is bound to get out! Plus it kinda defeats the purpose of why we ended up here to begin with. Girls night, solitude from the swarm. Remember, Manny?" Emma protested.

"Half of us don't even have guys, Em." Ashley interjected.

"Well that's not exactly true. There is Sean, Jay, Peter, Sav, Spinner, Lucas, and Tobey." Mia counted.

"And Jay and Spin would probably invite Jimmy." Darcy added.

"I just….I don't want this to turn into… first semester." Emma said truthfully.

"Last semester?" Holly J asked.

"J.T." Liberty mumbled.

"That was here?" Holly J nearly yelled.

"Ok, you're dating Tobey! How do you not know this?" Ashley asked coldly.

"He doesn't like to talk about it, ever." Holly J replied solemnly.

"Ok I think we should just make the guys promise not to bring anyone and not to tell anyone!" Manny suggested.

"And no booze." Liberty and Ashley said at the same time.

"Then would you agree Emma?" Manny pleaded.

"Fine. I'll call Sean." Emma gave in.

"You guys do realize Jane isn't here right?" Mia noted.

"Oh yeah. Where is she?" Ashley wondered.

"Maybe something is wrong…" Liberty said.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon." Emma assured the girls.

She walked away from the group and into the kitchen. She pulled out her phone, ready to call Sean.

She pressed and held speed dial 6-Sean Cell, knowing he wouldn't be home.

"Hey gorgeous. What's up?" Sean answered sweetly.

"Well… I invited Manny and Liberty to sleepover-"

"Um…ok…sounds like fun I guess."

"Oh that's not all. Manny invited Darcy who invited Anya who brought Holly J and Liberty brought Ashley who invited Jane who invited Mia."

"That is a lot of girls for you room, Em." Sean noticed.

"Exactly. So the girls were trying to think of a bigger venue-"

"Venue?" Sean sounded suspicious.

"You know, a place."

"I know what it means Em. Are you hoping to ask about the apartment?"

"Yes…is that okay?" Emma asked nervously.

Sean chuckled, "That's fine. But just so you know, Jay is staying with me all weekend while his apartment gets exterminated. Jimmy and Spin were gonna come later and we were all gonna play poker."

"Oh, okay. Since Spin and Jay and Jimmy will already be there, would it be alright if the girls invited their boyfriends to come and join you?"

"I guess that's cool. Who all is it?"

"Peter, Sav, Lucas and Tobey."

"Ugh. Peter? Lucas?" Sean groaned.

"Yeah. Please?" Emma begged.

"Alright, alright. Fine."

"Thank you, Sean!"

"Em, why exactly are your parents letting you have this many people coming over and sleeping at my apartment?" Sean asked suspiciously.

"Well they're out of town." Emma mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well after what happened last semester…"

"Right," Sean sucked in a breath, remembering the last time Emma's parents were out of town, "I understand Em."

Emma let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, "Moving on. We, the girls, have decided that 3 rules must be set."

"Okay."

"First- no inviting people who aren't in the group. Second- no telling people who aren't invited. Third- no alcohol" Emma listed.

"Mn-- deal breaker." Sean said.

"What?"

"First of all Jimmy wasn't on your list of people but I've already invited him for poker."

"That's fine. Next."

"No booze? Seriously Emma?

Emma laughed, "Do you need it for you manly poker game?"

"It's part of our poker rules!" Sean assured her.

"Fine. Just don't let it get out of hand."

"Promise. So what time should I expect you over?" Sean asked sweetly and a bit seductively.

"Aren't you working late? Which means Jay is working late too, isn't he?"

"I'll take care of it doll-face."

"Alright then, probably 8:00. If you aren't there yet I'll just use the key, ok?"

"Sounds great! So I'll see you tonight, beautiful?" Sean said excitedly.

"Mmhm."

"I love you" he promised.

Emma giggled, "I love you, too. Later handsome."

Manny walked into the kitchen just as Emma was about to hang up.

"You guys are so cute!" she squealed.

Emma laughed, "Enough, enough. We have guests to get back to!" With that they both filed into the living room.

"Well girls it looks like we have acquired residence! We will be going to Sean's apartment!" Manny called out and the girls cheered.

"All boyfriends are invited but no one else. Make sure they know that! No alcohol, with the exception of what is in Sean's fridge already. The guys better know that too! All of them have been asked to join Sean, Spin, Jay and… Jimmy- for poker!" Emma added.

Mia patted Ashley on the back.

"Wait. Poker? Sounds like fun! Can we join them?" Manny asked.

"Maybe. I'll talk to Sean about it when he and Jay get in from work. We are going at 8, but they might still be working for a bit."

"Well how are we getting in without them?" Holly J asked.

"Oh don't you worry about that!" Liberty smiled.

"Why? Are we gonna break in or something?" Darcy asked worriedly.

"No, Emma's got it covered." Mia laughed.

"Are we missing something?" Anya whispered to Holly J.

"Duh. Em has a key!" Ashley finally told them.

"Again, how do you know this?" Manny asked rudely.

"Let's see- Tobey, Jimmy, Spinner… who could've told me?" Ashley said sarcastically.

Everyone else ignored them. "So you really have a key Emma?" Anya asked. Emma nodded.

"So Em are you sure Sean is okay with Lucas coming?" Mia asked.

"And Peter?" Darcy added.

"I convinced him." Emma assured them.

"It's 7:30 right now!" Holly J yelled after checking her phone.

"Okay girls, call your guys and then get ready to go!" Emma announced.

Half an hour later the girls were ready to leave.

"Guys where is Jane, I'm really getting worried!" Mia pointed out.

"I'll call her." Ashley offered before walking off to call.

Ashley came back 15 minutes later.

"I told her what we're doing and she said she'll meet us there. Spin knows where it is and she said they have some really good news." Ashley said.

"Alright sounds good. Okay girls we'll take the minivan. If we all go in one car we can save some gas." Emma suggested.

"Okay little miss save the world." Holly J muttered.

The girls brought their bags upstairs and stuffed them in the trunk of the minivan Emma's mom had left in the garage.


	2. 2 The Apartment Story

Part 2: The Apartment Story

Within 10 minutes, the girls arrived at Sean's apartment. They pulled their bags out of the trunk and walked up to the building.

"Emma you need a code to get it." Holly J pointed out.

"Only to get into the lobby or use the elevator. Sean lives on the first floor so he has a door to the outside. I mean, I do know the code, we just never use it." Emma corrected. Emma walked down the sidewalk of the apartment building, dragging her bag behind her.

She stopped in front of 109 and reached into her purse. She pulled out a little silver and blue key with a picture frame key chain attached to it.

"Ooh! Emma's key! Come on, come on let's see that picture!" Mia begged.

"It has the most adorable picture of Em and Sean." Manny told the girls.

It was true, the picture was cute. It was of Emma laughing with Sean's arms around her, making a goofy face.

Emma ignored them and shook her head. She opened the door and the girls walked in.

"Wow. Sean's apartment really is big!" Mia exclaimed.

"Well, well, well," Holly J jibed, "who knew trailer park boy was rolling in cash?"

Emma's mouth dropped, "You say whatever the hell you want about me, but don't you dare talk about Sean that way!"

"Chill, tree hugger, I was only joking."

"Well I'll bet Tobey wouldn't like it." Ashley said.

"Okay girls! Take the estrogen down a notch!" Manny yelled.

"Manny's right," Emma sighed, "We're here to have fun. Put your bags in the room on the left. The guys and Jane should be here soon."

"Um, there are two doors over here" Darcy pointed out the wall left of the door.

"Oh just open each door. The door that's green on the inside with a large pink hand print on it is the right one." Manny said, laughing with Emma, who was hanging up her key.

"What's so funny?" Ashley asked.

"Could it be the giant manly looking pink hand print?" Anya giggled.

"When Sean got the apartment, it was a great deal because his brother, Tracker, is friends with the landlord," Emma began.

"So he bought it, instead of renting." Manny added, with a smile.

"He had saved a lot from working in a rental shop on the beach front outside his house after school, plus a job he had in the summer painting houses." Emma continued.

"And since he and Em were already an item when he decided to go apartment hunting, a month after he came back. So he found one in this building with two rooms- just in case." Manny winked.

Emma laughed, "And he even told me that I was the reason he wanted the second room! So naturally I thought it would be for me to sleep in if I wanted to stay over or something, but-"

"But she was wrong, and we'll get to that later." Manny stated.

"So when Sean told his mom he'd bought an apartment down here, word got out to some of the locals, along with his new address. His boss from the painting place sent a ton of paint as a house warming present. Sean asked me if I'd like to help him pick from the colors he got to paint the two bedrooms. So I went over and we painted Sean's room first. We picked navy with a white trim. Then I moved on to the guest room while Sean finished the trim in his room. Since my favorite colors are navy, light green and pink, I set the cans of light green and pink in the middle of the room." Emma informed them.

"This is when the spot comes in!" Manny told the girls.

"So Sean came in when I had already started painting the back of the door light green."

Flashback

"Em, shouldn't we use a more…. neutral color? Maybe more girl-friendly?" Sean questioned.

"Pink is the other color."

Sean laughed, "Pink isn't neutral either."

"What do you mean neutral? Like tan?"

"No. Gender neutral, Em."

"Are there any guys that are honestly ever gonna sleep in this room?" Emma giggled.

"Well, Jay stays over sometimes." Sean made-up.

"Wow, Sean, I'm surprised you'd ever let me sleep in a bed that Jay had once….stayed in." She joked.

"What? Why would you sleep in here?"

"Didn't you say you bought the apartment with a second room for me?"

"No. Not for you, because of you." Sean corrected.

"I don't get it."

"Emma," Sean sighed, "Think about it: gender neutral, bought the apartment, two rooms, because of you…" But Emma remained silent. "Never mind."

Suddenly, with a green pain-covered brush in-hand, Emma leaped into Sean's arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. She held the brush still but kept her arms around his back.

Pulling back a bit, she squealed, "I can not even believe you! You are so beyond perfect, you know that?"

Sean smiled, but then paused, "Why does the back of my shirt feel so wet?"

Emma hopped down and behind his shoulder. There was a big green splat on his back. She looked at him, shrugging and smiling innocently.

"I have paint on me, don't I?"

"Yea, but it suits you." She said as she marked his nose with a small green spot.

"Oh, you are so gonna get it now Em!" Sean joked.

He turned around to open a paint can, but found that a pink one had already been opened and a swatch of pink had been painted on the back wall. Sean laughed and then dipped his hand into the pink paint-filled bucket. He rubbed his hands together as he walked towards her, grinning devilishly.

As he walked towards her, she muttered, "Oh, no, no, no. Don't you dare, Sean!"

By that time, he had backed her into the door, which shut as they leaned on it. He smiled mischievously and put one paint-covered hand on her cheek, and the other on the door behind her as they kissed.

End of Flashback

"And that's how the pink stain got there." Manny finished.

All the girls laughed.

"I still don't get. What is the room for?" Darcy asked.

"A baby! It's for if they have a baby!" Manny explained, exasperated.

The girls laughed again while Darcy nodded, finally understanding.


	3. 3 The Arrival of The Boys

Part 3 The Arrival Of The Boys

The girls settled into Sean's apartment, leaving their bags in the guest room and grabbing sodas from the boxes on the counter.

Some girls were chatting and the stereo was on. Manny pulled Emma into the kitchen to talk.

"Em, do you think this little 'couples night' is gonna turn out to be just one big mess?"

"Uh- possibly." Emma answered honestly.

"I'm just worried it's gonna suck for Ash and Lib, plus the couples that don't usually- you know… do you think it'll be weird for them?"

"Well there's only 4 couples that are even possibly sleeping together right? But there's 3 couples that don't plus Jimmy, Lib and Ash. I think it's gonna be fine." Emma said nervously.

The door opened, ending their conversation. In walked Sean, Jay, and Lucas, with Toby not far behind. All the girls knew that Lucas and Jay were friends but Lucas and Sean didn't like each other. There was no particular reason or past grievances, they just didn't get along.

Outside, there were now four cars parked in the building's parking lot, with a fifth quickly approaching. Sean's little red car, Jay's notorious orange civic, Toby's hunk 'o junk, Mrs. Nelson's minivan, and Peter's lexus, which was pulling into an open spot.

Sean glanced around the apartment and chuckled to himself. This party was going to be GREAT!

"Emma?" It had taken him a moment to notice she wasn't with the others. He scanned the room again before heading towards the kitchen.

Emma decided to let him find her. It was so much more fun that way! Manny winked at her, knowingly, before leaving to see Jay. Sean wandered into the kitchen, smiling adorably.

Emma smiled too, "Hey, you."

"Beautiful." He called her.

"Gorgeous." She replied.

He took hold of her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, lovingly. He gave her a long sweet kiss. They both pulled back from the kiss, smiling and remaining entangled in each others' arms.

"Are you ready for tonight?" He asked.

"It's gonna be crazy but I'm excited!"

He nodded in agreement, before leaning down to kiss her again. Just as things were beginning to heat up, Holly J walked in.

Holly J, always the queen of blunt said, "Okay kids, time to stop having sex now, cause some of us are getting bored!"

Emma laughed a bit, removing her arms as Holly J left. Sean kept his hands on her waist

"Is she staying?" Sean whined.

Emma nodded, "Come on lover boy." She pulled him towards the living room.

"Oh no you don't." He tickled her sides, whirling her back into the kitchen.

She laughed at his spontaneity as she crashed her lips into his.

Meanwhile in the living room…

Manny skipped in and found Jay. He smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Mia was sitting on Lucas' lap, while Liberty was glaring at Holly J and Toby flirting.

Sav walked in the already opened door and Peter came in behind him.

"Hey guys!" Sav called out.

"Hey." A few people answered at scattered times.

"Peter!" Darcy giggled and ran to him.

He put an arm around her shoulders before asking, "When's the party getting started?"

"We're waiting on Spin, Jane and……Jimmy." Ashley answered.

"Plus our hosts." Mia added, nodding to the kitchen.

They all turned to look at the kitchen entrance when they heard giggling and heavy breathing.

"Wow." Peter commented, feeling awkward.

"I'll get 'em" Manny offered.

She walked into the kitchen to find Sean shirtless with Emma in his lap on the counter. Manny covered her eyes, hoping not to see anymore flesh.

"Um ok, you guys still have GUESTS! I mean, honestly!" She yelled before storming out.

Emma shook her head, knowingly, and only slightly embarrassed as she reached for Sean's shirt. It was dangling from the corner of the countertop.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Sean smiled, "I didn't see you yesterday and I had a long day at work. I missed you."

He pulled his shirt back on, as Emma fixed her hair and skirt. She pulled him into the living room by the arm. The girls clapped and cheered as the pair walked back in.

Emma laughed and curtsied, while Sean scratched the back of his neck and blushed a tad.

"So did Jimmy, Spin and Jane show up yet?" Emma asked, changing the subject entirely.

"Nope not yet." Peter answered.

There was, once again, a knock at the door.

Sean went to open the door and Jimmy rolled in.

"Hey man, long time, no see." Jimmy said and they shook hands.

Sean looked outside, wondering how Jimmy had gotten there. He saw Spin and Jane walking through the parking lot, coming towards the door.

"They have got some big news, guys, so take a seat." Jimmy explained.

Everyone obliged an Jane walked through the door. Spinner limped in and everyone got quiet.

"Guys are you ready for this?" Spinner asked quietly, putting everyone on the edge of their seats. "I'm officially in remission!" Spinner yelled and everyone screamed and jumped up and down.

"We are gonna party tonight, like there's no tomorrow!" Jane yelled before kissing Spin.

Spinner went through and hugged everyone and Sean turned up the music to get the party started.


	4. Author's Note

AN: hey guys I know you probably HATE me cuz I am the worst ever in terms of keeping up.

Also…

I totally forgot to put the things that are AU

Sean and Emmastill togther!! (Damien does NOT exist to me!!)

Peter and Darcy are still together

Manny and Jay are still engaged

Mia is still with Lucas

Spinner is in remission

Liberty is not with Damien (because he doesn't exist!)

There might be more that I am forgetting… idk probly…

...

Anyways due to inspiration (you can all thank ashel-13 for that!) I will be updating the story SOON!!


	5. 4 Never Play Poker

**AN: HEY GUYS!!!!!! I know you seriously hate me... I'm sure you do, in fact. I just have had no time, and now I DO HAVE TIME!!!!!! YAY! I'm going to be working on finishing and revising all of my other stories as well, but this one comes first!!! And you guys really need to thank Crimson Droplets, for the threat of the monkey, which helped to motivate me. I personally would like to thank Ashel-13 because she is the author that REALLY made me want to write again! Anyways, hope you like it and the next chappie will be up tomorrow or the next day since I'm off dance for a bit!**

The party had been going on for an hour or two and it was now 9:30.

The boys had already played a few rounds of poker, but not for real money.

Emma walked over to Sean to ask what the girls had talked about earlier.

"Do you think the boys would mind if the girls join poker?" Emma whispered in his ear, as he sat at the round table, waiting for Jimmy to deal.

"Nah, 'course not. Just lemme ask." Sean leaned up a bit to kiss her cheek and then winked.

Signature Sean, of course.

Then he stood up from the table to ask the guys. "Okay boys, the girls would like to join our poker game. That cool?"

The guys nodded with scattered replies of "Yeah, sure." or "Don't see why not!"

Peter stood up as well, "Girls, would you like to make this-"

"Interesting?" Jay cut him off, smirking.

The girls looked around confused.

"Strip poker, anyone?" Jay asked bluntly.

Sean was angry, of course. He didn't want any guy to see Emma that way but him.

"I'm in." Jane offered, plopping into the chair on Spin's left, who replied, "Fun."

"Excuse me?" Lucas was outraged at his sister. Typical double standard Lucas, he forgot all about it when Mia said, "Sounds exciting!"

"I'm single." Liberty responded. Tobey eyed her nervously, however he cringed even more at what came next.

"Same here." Ashley skipped over to the table and pulled up a chair. Jimmy was about to protest it, but he stopped himself.

"I guess I'll play." Darcy said.

"Really?" Peter's eyes widened and he was excited.

Anya was quiet for a moment. "I don't know," she murmured.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to play." Sav assured her.

"Oh don't be such a BABY, Anya!" Holly J told her as she sat down next to Tobey.

Anya gave Sav a kiss and then pulled up a folding chair next to his.

"I'm up for anything!" Manny smiled.

"I know." Jay smirked.

Manny walked over and sat on his lap, "Em are you playing?"

Emma wasn't sure. Sean was a very jealous guy, and she was still very body conscious.

"Em I don't know about this." Sean whispered, holding her waist from where he sat, as she leaned in to hear him.

"Well if I'm not playing, neither are you," she countered.

"Fine with me."

"Come ON guys. Are you playing or aren't you? If both hosts aren't playing, none of us are."

"What?" Jay gasped. He whispered to Manny, "You know Cam won't let her play."

"He doesn't make her choices for her."

Tobey decided to think quickly and use the indecision as an escape so he wouldn't have to see his ex AND his sister undressing. "Well what about a more… clothed alternative?"

"What to you have in mind Tobe?" Mia asked.

"Well, what about spin the bottle or something?" he suggested.

"Are you in third grade, hon?" Holly J asked.

"Besides, everyone knows spin the bottle is only fun if you're drunk!" Manny interjected, earning her a room full of looks. "What? You all know I'm right." **(AN: That was a shout out to Just Go For It by RandomWriter05!!!!!!!!)**

"How about Never Have I Ever?" Emma offered.

"What's that?" Darcy asked.

Sean explained, "Everyone starts with 10 fingers. We go around each saying one thing we have never done, and every person that has claps once and puts a finger down. The first person with all their fingers down does a dare. Everyone game for that?"

Jay shrugged, "Let's get this joint started!"

**AN: Okay guys so I know it's short but there will be about two more chapters til the end!!! one is written the other isnt yet, because in the next chapter you guys are going to vote on how the last chapter should end it! Sound good? Please Read and Review!!!**

**~Emma**


End file.
